


The Morning After

by clapcleo



Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapcleo/pseuds/clapcleo
Summary: The morning after Arya and Gendry saved Margaery.Part of "Hogwarts AU" series.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell
Series: Hogwarts AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703734
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack! Hope you enjoy!

“Do you regret it?”

Arya stilled.

She was laying on Gendry’s chest, her arms wrapped around his naked stomach. One of Gendry’s arms circled her shoulders while the other played lightly with Arya’s fingers.

They had woken up just moments ago, the memory of the night before still fresh in their minds. 

Did she regret it? No, she couldn’t. It had been perfect. Gendry had confessed his feelings; Arya had confessed hers. They had sealed the deal right then and there. She felt lighter, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She couldn’t remember a time she felt happier. No, she didn’t regret it. Did he?

Arya sat up, pulling the thin sheet over her chest. “Do you?” She asked defensibly. She was terrified of his answer, and Gendry could see right through her. 

“Merlin Arya, of course not.” He assured as he sat up. He took her face between his hands, “Absolutely not.” He whispered, pressing his lips against hers. Gendry, never having been good with words, kissed her urgently. He sighed against her lips, hoping Arya could feel everything he was feeling. 

Gendry pulled away first, albeit a little reluctantly, and lightly pressed his forehead against hers. “That was…the best night of my life, Arya. Everything I ever wanted.” He admitted, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I love you Arya, and all I care about is you. If I pressured you in any way I don’t know-”

Arya cut him off with a kiss. She pulled away and smiled, “It was everything.” She whispered. She raised her eyebrow coyly. “Besides, you know me better than that Gendry. I can’t be pressured into anything. I wanted you too, for a long time. I’m just relieved you wanted me back.”

They laughed, falling into a comfortable silence. Gendry fiddled with Arya’s hand, building up the courage to address the elephant in the room.

“Where do we go from here?”

Arya glanced at him. He looked so vulnerable. His beautiful, blue eyes filled with hope.

Arya, being Arya, decided to mess with him just a bit. 

“We could pretend this never happened.” She said flatly. “Go back to the way things were.”

Gendry felt like he’d been punched in the gut. He opened his mouth to agree, to tell her he’d do anything she wanted when she opened her mouth again. 

“Or…” Arya drawled, taking Gendry by surprise when she took his shoulders and pulled herself up. She straddled him, giggling at the shocked look on his face and leaned in. “Or, we could see where this takes us.” She whispered against his lips.

Gendry recovered quickly, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and deepening the kiss.

“Arya…” He sighed against her lips. Her hands were buried in his hair, making it impossible for him to concentrate. “Will you be my girl-”

A loud crack rocked the room, scaring them half to death. Arya screamed, and Gendry flipped her over, shielding her from the small creature that had apparated into the room. 

“Mr. Baratheon! Ms. Stark! Good morning!” The creature cried excitedly. 

Gendry pulled the covers over Arya’s naked chest, his face burning from being caught it such a compromising position.

Arya was first to recover, “Uh, hello? Who are you?” She asked, trying to level her breathing. 

The creature gasped, bowing so low her long nose was touching the floor. 

“I is Tillie, Ms. Stark! Tillie works faithfully for the Tyrells!” 

They stared at the house elf blankly. Arya began giggling, earning a mortified look from Gendry who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

She couldn’t help it. Tillie was cute.

She had a flower crown on her head and was wearing an adorable white sun dress Arya suspected was children’s apparel. Her feet were bare. Her toenails, however, were painted a bright, glittery pink. There was absolutely no mistaking Tillie worked for the Tyrells. 

Tillie jumped on the bed, bouncing casually as she eyed them cheerfully. Gendry staggered, pinning his back against the headboard and frantically trying to cover his bare chest. Tillie noticed, “Not to worry Mr. Baratheon sir! Tillie has worked for the Tyrell’s her entire life! Tillie has _seen it all_!” She exclaimed proudly. She turned to Arya, who was having a hard time trying to keep from laughing. “My mistress expects Ms. Stark and Mr. Baratheon in the dining room for breakfast!” She screeched, sounding exactly like Olenna. 

Arya nodded, “Uh, of course. We just need to get dressed and we’ll-”

Tillie gasped, her big, green eyes filling with tears. “Oh no! Tillie has forgotten…!” She disapparated before finishing her sentence, not giving Gendry and Arya a second to process before she apparated back. This time with two stacks of clothing in her hands.

“What in the world-” Tillie cut Gendry off. “Tillie was here earlier to see if Ms. Stark and Mr. Baratheon needed anything! Tillie found clothes all over the room!” She cried innocently. She turned to Gendry, a look of pure horror in his face. “Do not worry Mr. Baratheon, for Tillie washed them!” She assured him, handing them each a stack.

They looked down at the pile, Gendry’s breath hitching when he saw their under garments neatly folded at the top. 

Arya turned to Gendry and couldn’t help but laugh. He looked so uncomfortable and it was hilarious. Tillie gasped again, bringing their attention back to her, “Tillie keeps getting distracted! Mr. Baratheon and Ms. Stark must be ready for breakfast in 5 minutes! My mistress does _not_ like to be kept waiting!” She wailed and with one last frantic look, apparated out of the room. 

Gendry and Arya looked at each other, thoroughly confused, and just burst out laughing. “You heard her; the lady awaits.” She said, earning a chuckle from Gendry. She turned, gasping lightly at the stinging pain between her legs.

Gendry turned to her, his face full of concern, “Arya, what’s wrong?”

Arya shook her head, “It’s nothing. Just a little sore.” She said, gesturing _down there._ Gendry followed her line of sight and froze. His face a mixture of concern and guilt. “Arya, I’m so sorry, I might’ve-”

Arya rolled her eyes, “It’s nothing. I’m fine.” She assured, letting her feet touch the floor. She turned to him and smiled mischievously. “Truthfully, you should be proud.” Her eyes slowly traveling down his stomach. “Very proud.” She said suggestibly. Gendry’s eyes widened at her crudeness, making Arya cackle. 

Arya stood, naked as the day she was born and stretched, raising her arms over her head. She groaned satisfactorily when she felt her back pop and smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing. 

She glanced at Gendry over her shoulder and, as she expected, Gendry was looking at her with a hungry look in his eyes. She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him, successfully snapping him out of his daze. He shook his head and looked up at Arya. “You finished?” She asked knowingly as she grabbed her panties and slipped them on. 

Gendry blushed, “Sorry.” He muttered, jumping out of bed and following suit.

He cleared his throat, “Can you believe she was in here earlier and we had no idea?” He asked as he buckled his jeans.

Arya laughed, “You heard her. She’s worked for the Tyrell’s her entire life. If the rumors are to be believed, there is nothing about the human body that surprises her.” 

The Tyrells had a reputation of being extremely sex positive, and Arya believed it. Who would place two obviously confused teenagers in the same room overnight? Olenna Tyrell, witches and wizards. 

Arya turned to Gendry as he pulled his shirt on and smiled mischievously, “Besides, you were out cold. I must’ve really worn you out, eh?”

Gendry raised an eyebrow, “Something like that.” He said casually. He turned his back on her and lifted his shirt. Arya’s eyes widened, for his entire back was covered in red scratches. “Seems I won’t be able to swim at Robert’s for a while. He’d worry I was attacked by a werewolf.” He turned back, a cheeky smile adorning his handsome face. “Can’t actually tell him I was.”

Arya smiled, biting her bottom lip. This was a completely new side of Gendry and she absolutely loved it. 

Gendry slipped his shoes on and turned to Arya, who was trying to hold back a smile as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. 

“Ready?” He asked innocently, grinning when Arya nodded silently, no comeback in mind.

They walked to the door and Gendry reached for the knob. He startled back, for when he went to twist it, Arya jumped between him and the door, slamming it closed.

Gendry frowned, confused. “Uh, Arya?”

Arya stared at him silently, a small smile on her face.

“Yes.”

Gendry’s eyebrows knotted further, “Yes what?”

Arya sighed, “Thank Godric you’re pretty.”

Gendry blinked. What the hell does that mean?

_Oh._

Gendry smiled, his eyes shining in delight as he took a step forward. “Yes?”

Arya nodded, standing on the tips of her toes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Let’s see where this takes us.” She whispered, laughing loudly when Gendry wrapped his arms around her waist, and twirled her around the room.

He set her down, placing his hands on her cheeks. “I love you.” He whispered before pressing his lips against hers.

Arya kissed him back slowly, pulling back only when they were nearly out of breath. “I love you.” She smiled, taking his hand and opening the door.

As soon as they stepped out, Renly and Loras appeared before them. Renly pointed his wand at Arya and shot a spell straight at her belly.

Arya gasped, more out of surprise than anything, and clutched her stomach. Gendry pulled her behind him, eyes blazing. “Renly what the hell?!” He roared, taking a threatening step towards his uncle. 

Renly rolled his eyes, and slapped Gendry’s shoulder. “ _Ours is the fury_ , indeed.” Loras chuckled, immediately shutting his mouth when Gendry and Renly shot identical glares at him. 

“What the hell was that?” Gendry demanded.

Renly pocketed his wand. “You should be thanking me nephew!” He exclaimed.

Arya grabbed Gendry’s arm and walked around him. “What’d you do?” She asked confused. She clutched her stomach, she felt…clean?

Renly smirked, “You know what they say. _The seed is strong_.” He winked. “You won’t be blessing us with little babes just yet.” 

Gendry stilled. “How do you know?” He asked in disbelief, his anger disappearing in an instant. 

Loras laughed, “Oh Gen, your silencing charm wasn’t as effective as you wanted it to be.” 

Gendry’s eyes widened. Arya laughed cynically. 

“Not to worry my dear Gendry. We heard pretty early on and reinforced it. No one heard a thing.” Renly grinned smugly, looping his arm around Arya’s and walking her down the stairs.

Arya glanced over her shoulder. Loras, not fazed in the slightest, had begun a different conversation with Gendry. She turned back to Renly. 

“How do you even know that spell?” She asked curiously.

“When you’re a gay man, you have many female friends.” He said. Renly frowned lightly, trying to find the right words. “Also, I’m sure you’ve heard of my brother’s reputation.” 

Arya didn’t even have to ask what brother. Stannis was known to be reserved and serious. Robert, on the other hand, was known to the wizarding community as a loud, whoremonging, drunk. He’s been like that for as long as Arya had known him, and it got even worse when the scandal of his ex-wife and her twin brother broke out. He had completely shut down. Arya had no love for Cersei Lannister, but quite frankly she thought Robert Baratheon was a hypocrite given his reputation. She had expressed these feelings to her parents when she overheard then talking about it once, and the look of disappointment her father gave her was enough for her to never speak ill of him again. He was, after all, her father’s best friend, and Gendry’s father. 

Renly sighed, “After he lost your aunt, granted he never had her, he lost his way. Started sleeping around. Witches, muggles, no one was safe.” He shook his head lightly. “Well, before he realized I didn’t actually like women, he taught me the spell. I was really young too. Said the Baratheon men were powerful…desirable. Said I should be careful.” He chuckled. “Can you believe that? Hello pot, meet kettle.” 

Arya giggle, “He doesn’t…do that anymore, does he?”

Renly shook his head, “No. Ever since Gendry came into the picture, he’s a changed man. He wants to be a good role model for his son.” He said proudly.

Arya smiled, “I’m glad. Gendry deserves a good father.”

Renly smiled sadly, stopping at the end of the stairs. “That boy deserves the world.” He expressed. He always liked Gendry, even before knowing they were family. Joffrey had been a burden, and although Myrcella and Tommen were good children, he never felt a connection to them as he did with Gendry. Gendry was humble, smart, not to mention handsome like his young uncle. Renly truly loved and cared for his nephew. 

“I hear you Gen, it’s good to keep your options open, but let’s be real! For the love of Helga, Puddlemere!” Cried Loras as they descended next to Arya and Renly.

Gendry rolled his eyes, “Yes Loras, but the Arrows were the first to offer me a place in their team, and truthfully, they’re my favorite in the league.” 

Loras groaned, “Oh Gendry, you’re not thinking straight! Let me tell you…” 

Gendry, about to start his last year at Hogwarts, had had an amazing quidditch career so far. He was a fantastic beater, having been appointed captain his 6th year. Many professional teams already had their eyes on him, but at the moment, all Gendry wanted was to finish his last year strong. The scouts could wait.

Loras grabbed Gendry’s shoulder, trying to make him see why Puddlemere was the best choice possible when a new voice interrupted him. 

“Arya! Gendry! Good to see you again!” 

They turned to Willas Tyrell, who pulled Arya into a bone crushing hug. Arya groaned in pain when he let her go and turned to Gendry, hugging him as well. 

“Come! Breakfast is ready!” He exclaimed, guiding them to the dining room. Loras shot Gendry a pointed look, “This conversation is not over.”

Gendry waved his good uncle away, “Yeah yeah.” 

They walked into the dining room, Olenna Tyrell already sitting at the head of the table. She looked up when she saw them, “Good morning.” She welcomed, beckoning them to take a seat. 

“Good morning.” Arya and Gendry said politely as they took a seat next to each other. 

Olenna placed her cup down, “I take it you two slept well?” She asked, a sly glint in her eyes.

Gendry glared at Loras and Renly, whose eyes were wondering around the room innocently. He cleared his throat, “Yes ma’am.” He said, looking down at his plate. Olenna looked at Arya. “Sleep well Ms. Stark?” She asked knowingly. Arya, already a big fan of the old witch, “Oh yes. Fantastic.” She drawled, humoring Olenna. Olenna smiled approvingly, making Arya smile in return. Arya looked at Gendry from the corner of her eye and held in a laugh at the abashed look in his face.

Mace and Garlan Tyrell entered the dining room. “Oh, good morning!” Mace exclaimed as they took a seat. Tillie walked over the table, filling everyone’s plates to the brim. “Please, eat as much as you’d like, this breakfast is in your honor.” 

Arya smiled at Tillie, “Thank you Tillie,” She said to the house elf, whose lip quivered as she bowed. She turned to Mace, “Thank you, Mr. Tyrell.” She ignored Gendry’s amused look. What? She could be polite when she wanted to. Mace nodded, digging into his food. Arya turned to Garlan, who was eating quietly. She smirked. She’d met Garlan quite a while ago, and quickly realized he was far too serious for his own good. Naturally, their opposite personalities would often clash, resulting in highly amusing tirades.

“Hello Garlan. Heard you got an earful at the Ministry last night.” She said innocently. 

Garlan, as always, took the bait. He raised an eyebrow, mocking her polite tone, “Hello Arya. Yes, in fact I did. My colleagues and superiors were all there to witness it.” He paused, casually taking a sip of his coffee. “Your father and Mr. Baratheon were there as well. Offered a few words of encouragement afterwards. Great men, those two.” He said, smiling triumphantly when Gendry began choking on his coffee. 

Arya smiled, accepting defeat, “Very well, Tyrell. You win this one.” 

Olenna cleared her throat, “Garlan, enough.” She barked, commanding everyone’s attention. She turned to Arya and Gendry. “As far as we are all concerned, nothing happened last night.” She said, eyes zeroing on the couple. “The Tyrells know how to keep a secret.” 

Arya and Gendry didn’t exactly know what part Olenna was referring to, but they nodded appreciably, nonetheless. They returned to their plates, small talk floating around the table as Tillie filled Arya’s glass of orange juice. She looked up; brows furrowed as she looked around curiously. Something was off.

“Where’s Margaery?” She asked.

Olenna dabbed her lips with her napkin. “Oh, Margaery’s gone off to breakfast with your sister.” Now it was Arya’s turn to choke. Gendry patted her back lightly, looking a little pale himself. 

Olenna continued, “Yes, they’ve gone now, nothing to stress about.” She said aloofly. Gendry and Arya turned to each other, both sighing in relief. 

“Floo’d in bright and early. Isn’t that right, Willas?”

Everyone zeroed on Willas, who froze mid bite.

“Uh…yes?”

Loras and Renly resembled children at Honeydukes given the grins on their faces. 

“Sweet girl, isn’t she? Very pretty too.” Olenna said smoothly, glancing at Arya from the corner of her eye.

Arya understood immediately. “Sansa…pretty? That word doesn’t do her justice. Sansa is beautiful.” She said playing along. 

Renly elbowed Loras, “Yes!” Loras coughed. “Sansa is very beautiful.” He paused, trying to find something clever to add to the conversation. “If I liked women, Sansa would definitely be my first choice.” He offered, turning to Renly for feedback. Renly winced and shook his hand _so-so_. 

Mace Tyrell, completely unaware of what was happening as he was reading the Dailey Prophet, “Very pretty girl indeed. She’s a Ravenclaw, yes?”

Gendry disguised a laugh with a cough. “Yes sir, she is.” He turned to Arya, lightly nodding his head at Willas, egging her to continue. 

Arya winked, facing Willas again. “Do you think she’s pretty Willas?” She asked innocently, not waiting for his answer. “I think you two would make a fine couple, don’t you agree, Garlan?” 

Garlan, always the life of the party, turned to Willas. “Will you stop blushing like a maid and say something?” He deadpanned.

Willas stuttered, clearing his throat multiple times. “I think Sansa is a lovely girl. Though I’m afraid she might be too young for me-”

Renly groaned, “Oh Willie, grow up! It’s four years! That’s nothing, Gendry is older than Arya!” 

Gendry frowned, “By 2 years.”

Renly turned to his nephew, “Yes my love, but you look 25.” He explained, leaving Gendry perplexed and slightly offended. He whirled back to Willas, “You, however, could still pass for a teenager. Sansa is 16, soon to be 17, and you’re not getting any younger, honey. Get it together.” Renly snapped, taking his cup and toasting with Loras’, who was nodding in agreement. 

Arya kicked Gendry under the table. He jumped, turning to Arya and nodding once she shot him a pointed look. He took his cue and began a conversation with Loras. As they spoke, Arya stared at Willas, who was looking down at his plate with a frown. Arya smiled, for she quickly recognized the look on his face. 

Determination. 

Breakfast continued smoothly. By the end, Arya felt so full she wished she had borrowed a pair of sweatpants from Margaery. 

Gendry sighed satisfied. “I’m stuffed.” He looked up at Tillie, who was clearing the table. “Breakfast was amazing Tillie. Thank you.” Tillie smiled, tears in her eyes as she bowed deeply. “Thank-you Mr. Baratheon, sir. Tillie is overjoyed you liked the breakfast she prepared.” She said shakily, hopping off the table and waddling to the kitchen.

Loras rolled his eyes, “That house elf has never been mistreated a day in her life, yet she’s always in the brink of tears.”

Olenna smacked the back of her grandson’s head. “Her name is Tillie boy, have some respect.”

“Ow, grandmother!” He cried as he rubbed his head. He turned to Arya and Gendry. “Grandmother loves Tillie. Dresses her, paints her nails, can you see why Marg is so spoiled?” He asked sarcastically, earning a glare from Olenna. 

“Tillie is with me at all time, unlike you lot. Ungrateful ogres, never taking the time to visit your poor grandmother.” She sniffed, taking a sip of her tea. Loras, Willas, Garlan and even Renly opened their mouths to argue when Arya beat them to it. 

“I know we just met, Mrs. Tyrell, but I like your style.” Arya said appraisingly. 

Olenna smiled behind her cup, “Likewise, little wolf. Stick with me, I can teach you a thing or two.” She winked. 

“Merlin, help us.” Garlan muttered, making the table erupt with laughter. 

Arya’s eyes wondered to the clock on the wall as she laughed. “Oh, is that the time already?”

Olenna looked at the clock and nodded, “Yes. Best you two be off now. Don’t want to get comfortable and risk being caught.” She concluded. She pushed herself off the chair, and everyone followed. 

Olenna walked over to Arya and Gendry; taking their hands. “Again, I want to thank you for what you did for my Margaery. My doors will always be open for you two.” She gave their hands a light squeeze.

Gendry, always a charmer. “Thank-you, my lady.”

Olenna smiled, turning to Arya, “He’s a good one, little wolf. Make sure you keep him.”

Arya glanced at Gendry, “Oh, I intend to.”

Olenna nodded at the two before walking away. “Tillie!” She screeched somewhere in the house. 

Mace Tyrell thanked them again and excused himself. 

“We will be seeing you in a few hours, nephew. Dinner at Robert’s tonight. Stannis and Selyse will be there.” He gagged in disgust. “But they’re bringing sweet Shireen along, so it shouldn’t be too bad. You should join us, Arya.” Renly suggested. 

Arya turned to Gendry who nodded, “Great. I’ll be there.”

As Loras began a new conversation, Willas approached Arya. “Arya, may I speak with you privately?” 

Arya raised her eyebrows, “Sure.” She said, following Willas further into a hallway. She turned to Gendry over her shoulder, “SANSA.” She mouthed frantically. Gendry winked at her knowingly as Loras talked to him and swatted his arm at her; shooing her away. Gendry was a quiet guy, but he enjoyed gossip as much as the next person. 

Arya stopped several feet away and shot Willas a pointed look, “Well?” She asked.

Willas cleared his throat, “Do you think, if I…if I were to…you know…do you think it’d be a good idea if I- “

Arya cut him off impatiently, “Spit it out Willas, I’m sure your grandmother informed you I’m currently on the run.”

Willas sighed, completely flustered. Bloody hell, if he was this shy with Arya, how would he act with Sansa? 

Willas straightened up, “If I were to owl Sansa, you’d think she’d answer?”

Arya smiled. Knowing Sansa, she’s probably already chosen the names of their future children. Even though the two weren’t close, Arya loved her sister and wanted the best for her. Willas was great. He was handsome and charming like Sansa wanted, but he was also smart and down to earth which was what Sansa _needed._ Sansa was notoriously known for having terrible taste in men, so Arya was happy her sister might just find the happy ending she so desperately hoped for. 

“Yes, idiot. Of course, she’d answer. Owl her this semester, and once we come home for winter holiday ask her on a date.” Arya suggested. 

Willas nodded, noticeably relieved. “Very well. Thank-you Arya.”

Arya patted his shoulder, “Don’t mention it.” She said. Gendry caught her eye as they walked back. “Ready?” He asked extending his hand.

Arya smiled as she took his hand. She wanted to kick herself for the fuzzy feeling she felt every time Gendry so much as looked at her. 

_Damn him,_ she thought, _he’s making me go soft._

Arya turned to the men before her. “Quidditch this weekend?” She proposed.

“YES! We host. Our apartment building has a magnificent field.” Loras said excitedly. 

Everyone nodded, except for Garlan. Arya narrowed her eyes at him. “You too. I haven’t forgotten how you nearly knocked me off my broom on my birthday.”

Garlan was not amused. “Excuse you. You rammed into _me_.” He looked around the room for support.

None.

He sighed dramatically, “Fine.” His eyes traveled to Gendry. “But you keep away from me. You almost took my head off with that bludger.”

Gendry groaned, “I didn’t do it on purpose!”

Garlan glanced from Arya to Gendry, unconvinced, “I’m not inclined to believe you.” Nothing could make a room erupt with laughter like Garlan Tyrell’s sassy one-liners.

They said their goodbyes after setting a time and date. Arya and Gendry walked hand in hand down the front steps, turning to each other once they reached the landing. 

“Where to?” Gendry asked.

“Meera’s. Dad’s meeting with Howland at noon, so he’s taking me home.” 

Gendry nodded, “Ready?” 

Arya wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. “Ready.”

  * ••



Meera grumbled as she opened her window, “ _I’ll be home super early, I promise_...what a load of shit.” She cursed as she stepped out on the roof. “ _I’ll be here before you even wake up, blah blah…_ ” She mocked Arya’s words from the night before, grabbing a branch. “Never freaking covering for your ass again Arya.” She hissed, getting on the tree and slowly climbing down. 

Arya “stayed over” all the time, and every time she’d have Meera a nervous wreck with her lack of punctuality. Meera cursed as she descended, keeping a close eye on the branches she was stepping on. 

“What are you doing?”

Meera yelped, losing her footing and falling a good 10 feet from the ground. She groaned, rubbing her shoulder as she glared at her brother Jojen. Merlin, she really hated when he appeared out of nowhere like that. 

She opened her mouth to cuss at him when she realized he had left the door open. 

“Close the door!” She hissed, her arms pointing frantically at the open door.

Jojen did as he was told as Meera pulled herself up. She patted the dirt off her clothes, and took a seat on the front steps. 

“So?” Jojen asked as he took a seat beside her.

Meera stayed silent for a moment. She’d been waiting on Arya for a while, at least her brother could entertain her till she decided to show up. 

“Waiting on Arya.”

Jojen nodded thoughtfully. “Covering again?”

“Yup.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Meera was thinking of what she was going to yell at Arya when her brother interrupted her thoughts.

“They’re here.”

It was disturbing. The second those words left Jojen’s mouth Arya and Gendry apparated several feet away. 

Meera turned to her brother, a little spooked. “I’ll never know how you do that.” She admitted. 

Jojen ignored her. “Look.” He said, nodding his head forward. 

Meera eyed her brother weirdly before turning. As soon as she spotted Arya and Gendry, her jaw hit the floor. 

They were _kissing_. 

The couple pulled away, exchanging a few words before Arya started making her way towards them. She looked at Gendry over her shoulder and smiled. He grinned back and waved before dissaparating. 

Once she reached them, Arya ignored Meera’s look of shock and turned to Jojen. “Not a word to Bran.” She warned, her eyes narrowing. 

Jojen smiled, “He already knows.” He said cryptically. He stood without another word and walked away, disappearing into the woods. 

Arya watched him go, “Your brother is so weird, and that’s coming from someone who grew up with Theon.” She said. She walked towards the tree and started climbing up to Meera’s window. 

Meera blinked, snapping back to reality. “What in Merlin’s name was that?” She exclaimed, still stunned. 

Arya stepped on the roof and looked down at Meera. She smiled, “Come up and I’ll tell you. It’s a long story.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you go! Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> For the record, while Sansa is a Ravenclaw here I wholeheartedly believe Sansa to be a Slytherin, but for the sake of the story, I placed her there! Lol. Let me know if you'd like to see more!
> 
> Btw, my Hogwarts house is Slytherin, and my favorite House in Game of Thrones is House Martell. ;) What's yours?


End file.
